


My Friend's Wife

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Hotel Sex, Netorare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: It's difficult being in love with your friend's wife.





	My Friend's Wife

The clock ticked off the seconds, each click of the second hand sounding like a thunder crack that echoed across the room. Sandor held his breath for what felt like an eternity. He had just slipped into bed and had opened up his current novel of choice on his tablet when he realized that the person sharing his bed was not his friend Oberyn, but his other friend, Sansa, wife to Willas. Sandor looked over to the other bed and in the light of the tablet, he saw that Willas and Oberyn occupied it. He had known that they had been drinking in their shared hotel room, but hadn’t realized that they had passed out together.

Sansa, a long time friend, must have decided it was nothing to share Sandor’s bed instead. If she hadn’t rolled over and snuggled up to Sandor, he might never have realized until morning. When Sandor had come out of the shower, he had merely assumed everyone was where they were supposed to be, had stripped down to his boxers and gotten comfortable in bed.

However, he was far from comfortable now that Sansa was clinging to him in her well worn t-shirt, her soft breasts pressing against his side. Nearly forty years old and single for way too many years, Sandor was lonely for physical intimacy. It didn’t help that he had had feelings for Sansa for the better part of their friendship despite being twelve years older than her. He had never acted on it, of course, since she and Willas had been together nearly that entire time. His body was reacting without much prompting, much to his chagrin. 

Her breath was warm against his skin, shallow from the deep sleep she was currently in. She seemed to have no intention of waking. He gazed down at her, the light from the tablet illuminating her softly. Soft waves of dark red hair fell past her shoulders, wild and held back by a ribbon, her “Medusa locks” as she liked to call them. Smooth skin with just a touch of sunburn across her nose from their outing that day. Sandor had helped her put aloe on it while Willas and Oberyn had gone to get wine.

He sighed, put his arm around her shoulders, and continued to read, knowing full well that he was going to go to hell for this. She snuggled closer into his embrace. Her hand lay across his chest, the titanium wedding ring glinting ever so slightly in the low light. In this suspended reality, they were married, cuddling as young couples tended to, still very much in the honeymoon phase. She was his wife. His wife… He looked back to her face, tilting down as she slept. Setting his tablet to the side, he glanced over at the other bed. Soft snores assured him that neither of the drunken sleepers would be waking any time soon. Turning back to Sansa, he placed a gentle finger under her chin and brought her face up, closer to his. Her lips were slightly parted, and so very inviting. Shaking slightly, and fully committed to his damnation, he pressed his mouth to hers. A hint of mint greeted him as he kissed her softly. He remembered the lip balm she had bought earlier in the day, and how it not only matched her toothpaste, but also made her lips tingle. He pulled away reluctantly, then heard a soft sigh escape her. His eyes flew open to stare right into hers. Caught in the act, he didn’t know what to do. It was one thing to lust after your friend’s wife, but acting upon that lust...unforgivable. He swallowed hard, waiting for the slap he knew he deserved.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concern on her pretty face. He realized he must have been bracing, and tried to relax.

“I was…” He paused, trying to calm his voice. “I was waiting for you to hit me. Or scream. Or both. Just… something like that.”

She looked at him, greatly confused. “Why on earth would I do that?”

“Because… I kissed you?” he asked, wondering why she wasn’t freaking out about it.

“What?!” she exclaimed, a little too loudly, but the two drunkards didn’t seem to notice. He shushed her. “Oh… sorry,” she said, dropping her voice to whisper, “Why would I hit my husband for kissing me? That would make me the worst wife.” There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

_ Husband? _ he thought.  _ Wait a minute… _ He took a closer look at her, studying her face carefully. The slight glazed look in her eyes confirmed his suspicions. She was sleep-talking. He had heard that some people can have seemingly conscious moments during episodes like this. Sansa seemed to be experiencing just such an event, and if she was dreaming that she was his wife…

He kissed her again without warning, more forcefully this time.  _ I am so going to all seven hells, but it will be with the biggest smile the demons have ever seen. _ He felt her smile and then she was kissing him back. He pulled her on top of him, his hands exploring her body under that well worn shirt. The first thing he learned was that she slept in  _ only _ panties and a t-shirt. Her breath quickened as she pulled her shirt off and brought his hands to her breasts, letting him massage them as he had always wanted to. He coaxed her nipples into hard nubs with his nimble fingers, then pulled her down so that he could flick them with his tongue. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he sucked one into his mouth, enjoying it as a child enjoys a lollipop. She moaned as he slipped his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. He did it again with the same result.

_ So she likes attention to be paid to her ass? I do have plenty of attention to give it. _ He experimented, giving her smart, little slaps, and earning happy moans in return. Dizzy with arousal, he barely noticed what she was doing until her lips touched his burnt earhole. Previous girlfriends from long ago hadn’t dared go near it, and he had been fine with that, feeling shame for a disfigurement that he couldn’t help. But with Sansa doing it, he didn’t want to have it any other way. Her tongue was making his body jolt from the novel sensation, and he could hear her excited breathing, which in turn made him more turned on than ever before. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Sansa wasn’t helping by rubbing her pussy against it.

Sandor suddenly remembered Willas saying to someone that they hadn’t had children yet because Sansa wasn’t all that interested in sex. He felt pride, knowing that she did indeed enjoy it, but also that Willas hadn’t been man enough to bring it out in her and Sandor had. It was stupid, but he felt that pride regardless.

Her kisses and devilish tongue moved down his burnt skin, sending jolts of pure energy through him wherever her lips touched him. His cock had slipped free of his boxers and were pressing against Sansa’s drenched panties. He wanted to fuck her. To drive his cock deep inside of her and fuck her like she had never been fucked before. To make her cry out his name and wake her flower of a husband and that over-sexed idiot they all called a friend. But he couldn’t. Not in good conscience. He had to stop her.

“Sansa,” he said, but it came out as more of a whimper. She was at his clavicle, marking him as hers. He felt her reach between them, her long, delicate fingers stroking his cock. “Sansa… Little bird…” His pet name for her, she never let anyone else call her that, though a few had tried. “San--” He gasped as she sunk down onto him, filling her pussy with his cock.

“Ah!” she cried softly. “You’re bigger today… I feel so full…” She was shaking a little. “So… good…” She kissed him as she began to move slowly. He held onto her, no longer able to think of anything except the fact that Sansa was kissing him and riding his cock. She felt so good, her arms wrapped around him, her breasts pushed against his chest and rubbing against him. He gripped her ass, massaging it lightly. “Yes,” she murmured. “Spank me… punish me for being a bad girl. Such a bad girl…” She sounded like she enjoyed being bad.

Sandor gave no thought to the two sleeping men in the next bed and slapped her ass as hard as he could manage. Her pussy clenched around him. “Bad girl, teasing me with this perfect ass.” Another slap. “This’ll teach you. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be walking for a week.” 

“Yes… Sandor… yes, I deserve such punishment,” she whimpered, and he slapped her ass again. “Ah! Please! Husband! Yes! Punish my naughty ways. Oh… Oh!” He felt her tremble and her pussy tightened around his cock. “I’m cumming… I’m cumming!”

He groaned as he felt her climax, causing him to join her mere seconds later. His cum filled her and the after waves of her orgasm milked him very thoroughly. Her movements became lazy, slowing until she came to a complete stop. Her chest was heaving as she gazed up at him. “That was much more intense than usual,” she whispered. She made no move to get off of him, nor did he try to get her to move.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said suddenly. This was his only chance and he knew it. Tomorrow, she would likely forget what had happened between them, chalking it up to a pleasant dream.

“I love you, too, Sandor,” she whispered. “Til the stars grow cold.” Her favorite line from her favorite movie. She was looking at him with so much love in her eyes, he couldn’t help but pull her up into a kiss.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Morning light filtered through the gap in the thick, blackout curtains and Sandor could hear water running. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that Sansa was not there, but Oberyn was.

“Good morning!” the cheerful Dornishman said when he noticed Sandor was awake. “Good sleep?”

Remembering what had happened, Sandor nodded. “It was pretty good.”

“I can imagine.” Oberyn was grinning much too broadly for Sandor’s liking. “Good day for a wedding, no?”

“Good as any other day, I s’ppose.” They were in town, staying in this hotel, for the wedding of Willas’ sister. Sandor had been invited since he was widely considered Willas' best friend. 

Oberyn nodded and looked toward the small bathroom that came with their room. “You know… Sansa and Willas… they did not marry for love.”

Sandor froze. “What?”

“Their marriage. It is not a loving one. Well, no, they care for each other, this is true, but as for being  _ in _ love. No. Willas’ love is reserved for me and me alone. Have you never wondered why I am with him constantly, while sweet Sansa is free to roam wherever she pleases?”

Sandor frowned. He  _ had _ noticed, but never questioned it since it meant Sansa came to spend time with him at his shop. “Why are you telling me this?”

Oberyn chuckled. “Willas is too lightweight for even wine drinking, but I heard everything last night. Very erotic, listening to two people who believe their love has been unrequited, and finally are able to be together.”

“What…”

“You didn’t know? She and Willas only married because his grandmother forced him to and he is too delicate to resist her. He told her she was free to take a lover, but she hasn’t. At least, not until last night.”

“But… I heard him say she wasn’t interested in having sex…”

“Did you? Clearly she is, but only with you, I think. If he said that, he was probably trying to justify their lack of children. He won’t touch her, and she refuses to do artificial insemination. I offered to give her a child once, if Willas could watch, but she did not appreciate the offer.” Oberyn zoned out a little, touching his cheek. Sandor wondered how hard Sansa had slapped the man. “Any children that come from your coupling will be Willas’ in name only, unless you push her to divorce him. She probably would. For you. But… she seemed to like being the bad girl who cheats on her husband.” Oberyn chuckled again. “It is hot, to be sure.”

Sandor wasn’t sure what to say to that, though part of him did agree. The lock on the room door beeped and Sansa came in. “Oh! You’re awake,” she said, her eyes going right to Sandor. She shoved a food container to Oberyn, not giving him a second glance, and pounced on Sandor, kissing him in greeting. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fully awake last night,” she whispered to him, straddling his lap and grinding a little on his semi-erect cock. In the back of his mind, Sandor realized the shower had stopped and there was low murmuring on the other side of the room. “But I meant everything I said.”

“You… you did?”

She nodded, and looked over to Willas and Oberyn. “He’s a lovely man,” Sansa said, turning back to Sandor, “but he’s not the one I think about when I’m in the shower. Nor is he the one I want to hold me at night. I’ll divorce him, if you want. Or…” She grinned devilishly at him.

“Or?”

“Or… you could move in with us. The house is huge, we could have our own wing all to ourselves. We’d have to come up with a reason you’re moving in, for his grandmother, but…” She bit her lip seductively. “We could play  _ allllll _ we want, and I would be yours. Only yours. To pleasure or to  _ punish _ as you see fit.” It was awfully tempting. She grinned. “Whaddaya say, big man?”

Sandor grinned back and kissed her.


End file.
